1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic local convergence points and associated fiber optic hardware, and more particularly, to fiber optic local convergence points adapted for multiple dwelling units.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide improved performance to subscribers, fiber optic networks are increasingly providing optical fiber connectivity directly to the subscribers. As part of various fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and other initiatives (generally described as FTTx), such fiber optic networks are providing the optical signals from distribution cables through local convergence points (“LCPs”) to fiber optic cables, such as drop cables, that are run directly to the subscribers' premises. Such optical connectivity is increasingly being provided to multiple dwelling units (“MDUs”) in part because of the relatively large density of subscribers located in an MDU.
MDUs include apartments, condominiums, townhouses, dormitories, hotels/motels, office buildings, factories, and any other collection of subscriber locations that are in relatively close proximity to one another. MDUs typically are all provided in a single indoor environment, such as an office or condominium; however, MDUs may also include a plurality of individual structures, such as apartment complexes. Typically, if an MDU comprises multiple structures, the optical fibers extending between the structures are adapted for outdoor environments, whereas the optical fibers extending within the structures are adapted for indoor environments. Most conventional MDUs include an LCP located in a generally central and selectively accessible location, such as the basement, utility closet, or the like, or the LCP may be located outside the MDU on an exterior wall, in a pedestal, in a handhole, or the like. The LCP includes at least one fiber optic cable that optically connects to a distribution cable. The LCP also includes a connection point where the subscriber cables routed through the building are optically connected to the distribution cable.
Conventional LCPs for such MDUs are generally sized according to the number of subscribers to be serviced through the LCP, and many of the high density MDUs require large, expensive LCPs that may be difficult to install and/or transport. In addition, conventional LCPs often require skilled technicians to install the LCP and route the associated subscriber cables. Furthermore, highly skilled technicians are required to optically connect, often by splicing, the distribution cable to the LCP and to optically connect and route the subscriber cables to the LCP. Therefore, a need exists for LCPs that are cost-effective, are relatively small in size, and may be installed and maintained by relatively unskilled technicians.